shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Story (SF2)
:This page contains information that should be merged with the Shadow Fight 2 page to avoid confusion. Unlike Shadow Fight, Shadow Fight 2 includes storyline with many characters and events, as well as locations, with Bosses, Mini-Bosses, Allies and Enemies, of our hero: Shadow Character Overview *'Shadow ' Shadow, the protagonist of Shadow Fight 2, is a legendary warrior, driven by his own arrogance to seek a worthy opponent, and in the process of doing so, loses his physical body upon meeting his match. Seeking to restore the demon seals to the Gate of Shadows, Shadow intends to lock away the evil he had unleashed on the world. *'Sensei ' Sensei, one of the main characters in Shadow Fight 2, is the teacher of Shadow, and accompanies him on his journey through the Gates. He possesses vast amounts of knowledge on opponents, often giving advice and serving as a teacher of sorts. Due to his old age, Sensei does not follow Shadow into the Shadowlands, claiming that a younger mentor would be more appropriate. *'May ' May is the blacksmith, weapons expert and armor expert from the first province in the game. She is another of the main characters, and accompanies Shadow on his journey to the different demons' locations. In contrast to Sensei, she is quite vocal regarding her opinions and speaks her mind more than she gives advice. She is captured at the end of Act VI, and is saved during Act VII. She is, in addition, used for advertisements for weapon and armor sales, as well as promoting paid content in-game. *'Sly ' Sly is a cowardly and malicious merchant who meets Shadow, Sensei, and May in Act II, offering to reveal Hermit's secret powers for a large fee, however, refuses to deliver said information. He briefly disappears, and then becomes a member of the party when Shadow and his companions catch up to him as he is about to leave on a boat. Sly rarely benefits the group, if at all, as he causes lots of trouble for the other three, expecting them to protect him from the people he angers. *'Kali ' Kali is yet another a main character in Act VII: Revelation. As an alien and rebel against Titan, she hides in a sanctuary with Cypher, a cyborg who fulfills a role similar to that of Sensei's in Act VII. Following Shadow's survival throughout his journey, Kali, impressed by his capability, intervenes in a match between Shadow and Shroud, using magic to save Shadow. Since then, she has traveled alongside Shadow in order to both guide Shadow through the world and defeat Titan, releasing those held in his tyrannical grasp. She takes on the role of the weapons master after May's capture. *'Cypher ' Cypher is a wise, old man who was trapped in the Shadow Realm for a lengthy period of time. As Sensei refused to follow Shadow into the Shadowlands, Cypher takes on a role similar to Sensei's. Halfway through the tournament rounds in Act VII, he appears and challenges Shadow to a fight, claiming that in order to beat Titan, Shadow must be strong enough to be victorious against Cypher. He is a mini-boss. *'Ancient ' Before Titan made his mark, the land was inhabited by "a powerful race of ancient creatures", from which Ancient came from. When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land. However, he was unable to change the will of the ancients, as their beliefs were too engrained in the world to be altered. As an alternative, Titan ordered their extermination, wiping out the entire race with the exception of Ancient, who survived. In order to hide from the grasp of Titan, he disguises himself as Shroud, only revealing himself to Shadow after deciding that he is worthy. '''The Demons (bosses)' The demons are extremely powerful and mysterious enemies from another world beyond the Gates of Shadows. Prior to the storyline, the demons were sealed inside the Gates of Shadows, along with their leader, Titan. The six demons (Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun) all have places in the "normal" world, most having connections with people in the normal world. The demons' extraterrestrial power are the motivation for Shadow's mission to seal the Gates of Shadows, as each demon grows increasingly dangerous as the story progresses. *'Lynx ' Lynx is the leader of the Assassin's Order, and the first of the six seal-wielding Demons. His appearance gives the impression that he is a ninja. He wields one set of triple claws on each hand, but with a time bomb enchantment, the only feature distinguishing it from the Wolverine's claws. Invisibility is his unique ability, as he can disappear in a puff of smoke and devastate the enemy just as well, if not more so, whilst invisible. To him, the Assassin's Order is much more important to him than his seal, even thinking, following his defeat, that Shadow's real desire is to take over the Order. *'Hermit ' Hermit is a quiet, mysterious sensei, well known for his mystical powers. Second of the seal-wielding demons, his teaching is said to be extremely poor, and it is only through selfishness and desire to gain power that his apprentices are able to study under him. He can cast incredibly powerful and advanced magic spells, and does so often. His unique demon ability is his ability to create magical thunderstorms, where Hermit hovers in the air until interrupted, sending lightning bolts nearly once a second down at you. He wields narrow, medium-length swords (with a weakness enchantment) designed for precision piercing rather than slashing. Unlike other demons, he respects his opponents and cares about his teachings. *'Butcher ' Butcher is a bloodthirsty bandit who has raised a small group of bandit teenagers and manipulated them to become aggressive and violent warriors. He is the third seal-wielding demon. Butcher uses his immense mass as his unique ability, jumping up and slamming back down to the ground to knock enemies off balance. He wields flame-patterned red butcher knives with a bleeding enchantment. As Hermit implies great respect and fear for Butcher, it is here in the story that it becomes apparent that each demon is linked by fear to the next. *'Wasp ' Wasp is the ambitious and power-hungry daughter of the deceased Pirate King. She inherited her father's crew after killing him, and due to her crew members suspecting that she played a part in his death, most of them resent her. True to her name, she can attack in a wasp-like manner. Using her Naginata spear like a wasp's stinger, she can form a pair of wings on her back at will and take off from the battle field, rapidly rotating like a drill and flying horizontally, inflicting grievous damage to the opponent. This is her unique ability. In addition, her spear carries an enchantment that increases critical strike chance. Wasp harbors a respect for Widow due to her ability to attract men. *'Widow ' An arrogant woman, Widow uses her beauty and magic to 'hypnotize' men and force them to fall in love with her. While most are, at least, somewhat affected by her pull, Shadow appears to be immune to her charm. She uses a pair of fans as weapons, and frequently employs ice magic. Her unique skill is the ability to teleport behind opponents, attacking them from behind. *'Shogun ' Shogun is a warlord who rules the vast empire in which the majority of the game is played, and has enslaved thousands and conquered entire nations.He disapproves highly of disorder, chaos, and failure when it comes to the matters of his empire. He has an extreme hatred of Shadow, being one of the few who is aware of Shadow's identity as the Prince who rightfully owns the land. He had deemed himself the ruler of this realm, after Shadow had lost his physical body, until Titan was to be set loose. *'Titan ' Titan is, as of now, the ultimate enemy in Shadow Fight 2. He is unheard of in the early part of the game, though he can be seen in several shots of the opening monologue. He is a master at manipulation of the mind, and nearly all those under him are being controlled through this ability of his. He impresses fear upon nearly every, if not all creatures and people in the living world. He is said to be an intergalactic conqueror, and the ruler of an immense empire unknown to the normal world in which the majority of the game is played. Titan has a vast army, consisting of those whose minds were destroyed after challenging and losing to him, and warriors hatched at his command. Titan is the supreme ruler of this realm, and his army is ranked in hierarchical order, from the enslaved to the elite soldiers, whom he commands personally. Opening Monologue "Once I was a great, invincible warrior and nobody dared to stand in my way. I travelled the land, searching for a worthy battle. Until, I discovered, The Gates of Shadows. I broke the laws of the Elders and opened the gates. The Demons of the other world were beyond them. They rushed upon me, tearing my flesh, draining my soul, turning me into, a shadow. And now, for eternity I am doomed to wander the world and to fight the demons I freed." Above is the opening monologue by the main character of the game, Shadow. Shadow was formerly a powerful combatant, but his arrogance led him to defy the rules established by his ancestors, and he opened the Gates of Shadows. Upon doing so, he quickly realized his mistake, however, it was too late, and he lost his flesh and soul and became a mere shadow of his former self. Shadow must defeat all the demons and reclaim their demon seals in order to re-seal the Gates of Shadows. However, he cannot regain his physical body by doing that. Story: Act 1 Prelude Shadow returns to his place of origin: a village where his Sensei also resides. His Sensei mocks him for being "vain", but quickly becomes serious. His Sensei test Shadow to see if he retains his combat abilities. He trials Shadow against a punching bag, and from a glance concludes that Shadow still possesses some fighting potential. Then, Sensei tests Shadow against Kenji, his other disciple. Shadow is victorious, and Sensei commends him. Sensei then suggests that Shadow challenge the first demon, Lynx. He pits Shadow against Shin, the first bodyguard of Lynx. Act 1: Hero Reborn Shadow learns about the criminal organisation, the Order. When Shadow is successful, he meets a major character in the story, May. From this point on, May accompanies Shadow and Sensei on their quest to collect the demon seals. May tells Shadow about tournaments and survival, which he uses to earn money to fund his arsenal of weapons and armour. Shadow then defeats each of Lynx's bodyguards, and unlocks Duel upon defeating the second bodyguard, learning more and more about the Order and its members with every battle. He also battles Trickster, a talented fighter who gives up his Nunchacku if Shadow manages to best him in combat. By this time, Shadow is ready to fight Lynx. The battle occurs at night time on a rooftop. Lynx invites Shadow to join the Order, but Shadow declines and insists a fight take place. The fight against Lynx however is a challenging one forcing you to stay within close range, as Lynx uses the so-far unusable ranged weapons. Shadow defeats Lynx, and Lynx becomes fearful of losing control of the Order. But when Lynx becomes aware that Shadow only seeks the seal, he surrenders it, and leaves. Shadow then unlocks the use of ranged weapons. Act 2: Secret Path Sensei praises Shadow for his victory. Then, he tells the group about his disciple who left to try the new schools in "the next town". He says that the town (where Hermit's school is) is known for its fighting academies, and the group travels there. However, when they reach the town, Sensei finds the town in ruin and is distressed. He is shocked to find only one fighting school there. Shadow fights Dragon, and wins. Dragon reveals his malevolent intentions and his reason for training under Hermit. When Dragon is defeated, he is humbled and seems to give up his plans. Shadow competes in the tournament, and May introduces Shadow to Challenges after he wins six tournament fights. Shadow now participates in both events regularly, to accumulate funds to purchase devastating equipment and weaponry. Shadow defeats more and more of Hermit's disciples, all the while learning more about Hermit, his school, his teachings and the disciples themselves. Shadow encounters Sly, a shady character who offers to sell him the secret to Hermit's power. Regardless of whether or not Shadow buys the "secret", he will find out that Hermit uses arcane battle magic that is even more powerful than that of the much greater demons. Shadow finally meets Crane, Hermit's disciple. Sensei is shattered to find out what Crane has done. When Shadow bests Crane in a fight, he comes to his senses and apologises to Sensei. At last, Shadow meets Hermit. Hermit invites Shadow to a battle to see if he is adept enough to please him. During the fight, Hermit holds back initially. But when Shadow shows his talents, Hermit immediately steps up his game, using extremely advanced techniques. Hermit introduces his legendary magic, firing electric bolts and water blasts. He also unleashes his own self-controlled thunderstorm which makes lightning zap the ground. Shadow, however, defeats Hermit. Hermit is impressed, and negotiates with Shadow. He asks Shadow to visit the next town and battle the band of outlaws there, and eliminate their leader, who is none other than the murderer Butcher. He states that the Butcher is after Hermit, to discover the secret to his combat prowess. Hermit offers Shadow battle magic if he succeeds. Act 3: Trail of Blood The three companions journey onwards. They follow Hermit's instructions, and reach the next town. They meet a girl, Bird, wandering around at night time. Sensei wonders what she is doing roaming the streets in the middle of the night. Bird greets them and "welcomes" them. She shows them around town, and Sensei becomes very suspicious. May, however, insists that Bird is simply being "friendly". Bird then takes them to a deserted area of town. She says that it is her favourite part of town, and it will take their breath away. She suddenly turns hostile, and adds: "once and for all". Bird is fought and defeated. The three companions, after defeating Bird, become aware of the gang Hermit mentioned. They learn that Bird is one of the members of the gang. As Shadow becomes stronger and stronger by fighting the tournament fighters and opponents in the town, he takes down the gang members one by one. Each gang member reveals a bit of information. They reveal that some members were raised by Butcher from childhood. They reveal that one of the members was apparently saved as an orphan by Butcher. They also reveal that Butcher is a murderer and that he orphaned one of his own gang as a child, and then seemingly rescued him and trained him to be one of his own servants. Sensei is disgusted, and says that Butcher's group was much worse than a gang; it was basically a private army. Shadow then faces Butcher. The Butcher says that he made the gang members strong by sharing his teachings with them. He reveals his beliefs that the gift of violence is the key to strength, and that is why he is taught his gang members that way. Shadow fights the Butcher. Butcher holds back in the beginning, not using his strongest moves until later. However, as Shadow proves to be a tough adversary, he unleashes his stronger attacks, such as his shockwave-generating ground slam and advanced magic spells. However, ultimately, Butcher is defeated. Butcher then repeats his beliefs, stating that he believes in what he teaches his servants. Shadow collects Butcher's seal. The three companions are then forced to continue on their journey. Their path leads across water, and they require a boat. May recalls that Sly said that he had a boat waiting for him when he left them previously, and says that they should hurry and catch him and his boat before he leave. Act 4: Pirate Throne The companions catch up to Sly and board the ship with him. Sly is not pleased too see the trio again, but he allows them to sail with him. On the journey, Sensei asks Sly about the place where they are heading. Sly says that the Pirate King disappeared a while back, and now is daughter, Wasp, has succeeded him as the controller of the harbour. He mentions that it is rumoured that Wasp wears a magical amulet which brings luck to the owner. May says that the amulet sounds similar to what they are looking for. Sly responds that getting to Wasp will not be easy, since she has gone into hiding as a result of being in some trouble. Sly then says that it his not his business, and apparently opts out of their company. The trio meets Kraken, a supporter of New Blood, which is a small group composed of several members of Wasp's crew that are rebelling against her authority. Members of New Blood compose the majority of Wasp's crew; in fact, Bosun and Whaler are the only crew members loyal to Wasp. Kraken claims their ship in the name of New Blood, because he likes their ship. This leads to a fight between Shadow and Kraken. When Kraken is defeated, he taunts Shadow by questioning how far he will get. Bosun emerges, and says that Wasp could use a fighter like Shadow. He says that if Shadow takes care of the New Blood members, Wasp will make him rich. Shadow meets another New Blood member, Cleaver. Cleaver is enraged about how Wasp took over after the Pirate King vanished. He accuses her of having something to do with his disappearance, and tells Shadow that he should not trust her. He then meets Shark after beating Cleaver. Shark assumes that Shadow was sent by Wasp's loyal henchmen, and says that she will defeat Shadow. However, when she is beaten, she says that strength and skill of his level belongs with New Blood. She accuses Shadow of supporting Wasp and her apparent lies. Shadow then reaches Bosun, one of Wasp's loyal henchmen. He says that Wasp was on the verge of giving them attention until she caught Shadow in the company of Sly, who was selling weapons to New Blood. Sensei questions Sly, but Sly begs that they "help a friend out". So Shadow engages Bosun in combat. When Bosun is defeated, he says that it is because of people like Sly that they are losing the war against New Blood. Shadow reaches Whaler, the final henchman of Wasp. He says that he did a lot of work to keep her safe, and that Shadow is just "another mess to clean up". When Shadow defeats Whaler, Whaler insults Wasp and says that if the Pirate King were still around, no drama would be happening. Shadow finally reaches Wasp. Wasp reveals that Shadow's actions (taking down New Blood) have been helping her all along. She reveals how thanks to him, she is now the only powerful member left, and thus no-one can compete with her now that all of those who oppose her have been defeated. Wasp fights Shadow, and it is a fierce battle. Wasp's enchanted armour is a hindrance to Shadow at the beginning, but he overcomes that. Shortly after, however, Shadow faces Wasp's completely unique ability. She leaps onto the wall, and a pair of wings sprout from her back. She then takes off, flying in a horizontal straight line, which is a deadly attack. However, despite all of Wasp's powers, Shadow emerges victorious. Wasp realises the severity of what she has done. She realises that she has been blind and that her betrayal of The Pirate King was a terrible crime. She reveals that Widow had convinced her that by betraying The Pirate King, Wasp could make everyone bow to her and show that women should be the ones in charge, and not men. Wasp surrenders her seal to Shadow. Sensei, interested by the information Wasp leaked about Widow, encourages Shadow and May to continue their journey and see if she is a worthy adversary. Act 5: The Greatest TemptationCategory:Gameplay Upon learning from Wasp that it was on Widow's advice that Wasp caused such mayhem, the party journeys on to Widow's lands.The area is torn with war and violence. Suddenly, Widow herself appears before the party. All members of the party except Shadow and May are attracted to her. Even Sensei feels attracted to her, but his years of martial training and discipline barred him from the attraction. Sly is completely infatuated, and buys precious jewels in a vain attempt to please her. Widow notes Shadow to be peculiar, and says she will keep an eye on them. May realises that the area they are in is full of corpses, describing it as a "slaughterhouse". Then they venture upon Irbis, just one among the many who are madly in love with widow. He challenges Shadow to prove himself Widow's worthy suitor. A fight engages, but Irbis loses and comes out of his trance, dazed and goes away.Then the party encounters Wolf. Wolf explains that he and his brothers were out hunting, and Widow crossed their path. Wolf eliminated his two brothers in order to have a better chance with Widow. May states that the men (Widow's 'bodyguards') are only attacking because they have been charmed. The party crosses paths with all of Widow's suitors: Capra, an elderly warrior who believes that his experience is the key, Bear, a self-proclaimed watchdog for Widow, and Puma, who isn't a suitor but more of Widow's assistant, who tries to force Shadow to be caught by Widow's charm. They also meet Outcast, a challenger armed with a Heavy Kusarigama. Shadow can choose to claim his weapon by defeating him, or ignore his challenge. After Shadow overcomes Puma, the last of Widow's "bodyguards", the path to Widow is clear. Shadow, able to resist Widow's charm, engages her in combat. Widow proves to be tough just like all the other demons, being able to teleport and catch Shadow off guard. However, Shadow is ultimately victorious, and he claims Widow's seal. The party then decides that they would not like to remain in Widow's province, for it is depressing and an uncomfortable place to be. The group continues their journey onward, to the samurai warrior and military commander Shogun in Ivory City. Act 6: Iron Reign The group arrives in the great Ivory City. Sensei is alarmed to discover that it has been destroyed, being burnt in a cursed fire. Suddenly, the group is approached by Corporal, the first of Shogun's official and elite bodyguards. Shadow defeats Corporal, and as a result is mistaken as a "Prince" who has come to defeat Shogun. The group are aware that Corporal has merely mistaken Shadow's identity, but play along. Shadow is continually mistaken for a prince for the entire hierarchy of Shogun's army. Most reveal their intense hatred for the "prince", some show concern for the safety of the "prince", urging him to leave to save himself from Shogun. After Shadow battles and defeats Shogun's next four bodyguards, he is faced with far more difficult battles. Shogun orders General to "use whatever resources you General deem necessary" to defeat Shadow and execute his associates. General deploys his best mercenary unit to fight Shadow but they are defeated. General himself steps forward and challenges Shadow but he too is defeated. The path to Shogun clear, Shadow challenges the mighty warlord to a battle. Shogun has also mistaken Shadow's identity, taking him for a prince like all of his warriors. The battle takes place in a scorching and arid landscape, in the heart of a burning city. Cursed flames engulf all buildings in sight and make the scene hazy, limiting visibility. Shadow is outnumbered during the fight, and, battling a powerful adversary, is unable to focus on the soldiers that Shogun fights alongside; as such, he takes a few hits and is pushed around during the fight. However, despite being outnumbered, he manages to defeat the samurai warlord and take his seal. Shogun is devastated when he is defeated in battle. He is in disbelief and denial, refusing to belief that he has been defeated. He states the importance of his empire, and, still under the false impression that Shadow is a prince, reveals his fear that Shadow is going to claim his empire for his own. However, he manages to mask some of his fear by claiming that his followers would not submit to a "petty prince". Shadow collects Shogun's jade seal and proceeds to the Gates of Shadows ... but he, and his friends, discover that getting there won't be so easy. The Gates of Shadows The six demons have all joined together to form a formidable force. Lynx, Hermit, Butcher, Wasp, Widow and Shogun have united to prevent Shadow from sealing them away. Lynx, Butcher and Wasp attempt to intimidate Shadow, with Butcher discussing his plans for Shadow's corpse, Lynx stating that it has been a long time since their last encounter and Wasp stating the odds are six to one. Shadow battles all six demons in a row and proves to be greater than all of them combined. Hermit remarks that Shadow is too powerful and that he does not belong in their world because of his skills. Widow tells Shadow that this will not be their last encounter and begrudgingly congratulates him on his victory. Shogun is shocked once more and says that despite being the "most powerful warriors who ever lived", they were still overwhelmed by Shadow. His path to the Gates cleared once more, the seals activate the Gates of Shadows. An extremely powerful wind is summoned, and the Gates of Shadows begins drawing in torrents of dust and air. The characters struggle to remain standing, but May is not able to hold her ground and begins being pulled in towards the Gates. Shadow tries to catch her but her hands slip and she is whisked away. The Gates suddenly slam shut, and Titan chuckles malevolently. Interlude May is captured by Titan and Gates are closed, Now Our Hero, Shadow is needed to Save May, but first he must open the gates once again. Sensei tells Shadow that it seems these seals are connected to their Demons, So Shadow must defeat all six demons to break the seals and go throught to gates and save May.Shadow goes to defeat Lynx. Sly appears and tells Shadow that gold coins are no longer used and replaced with platinum coins and he was able to exchange their gold coins with platinum coins at a "favorable rate". Shadow challenges Lynx to fight Lynx tells him if he is expecting lynx to do nothing while he opens gates of shadows again also tells that he cannot let shadow to do this not again.Shadow defeats All bodyguards of lynx and lynx himself one by one.After he releases he cant stop Shadow Lynx tells he still hears titans voice and Shadow doomed them all. Shadow goes to next town to defeat Hermit, before fight Hermit warns Shadow that everyone was afraid of his magic, but there is far powerful forces there,things that he doesnt know but know that should be feared, Shadow doesn't give attention and fights with Hermit's bodyguards and Hermit one by one. Hermit realizes Shadow simply wont stop, tells him that Titan can control people's will and Shadow cant fight with that, but this doesn't stop Shadow. It's time too defeat butcher, for Shadow, Butcher tells that If he thinks butcher as monster, he didn't even saw what titan does to his enemies. He also says he does and terrified by that. Shadow defeats all of his bodyguards and butcher himself.After being defeated Butcher tells Shadow is trying for no avail, someone more powerfull will eventually stop Shadow. Shadow is not impressed and continues his journey. Shadow goes to Wasp's Fleet to defeat Wasp, Wasp tells that They (the demons) dont know where Titan comes from and only Titan is diffrent After Shadow defeats Wasp. Wasp sees Shadow is serious, and will not stop tells to Shadow that he wouldnt want to see what lies beyond the gates, its to late to save her friend, and he must go back while he can, but shadow won't stop. Shadow Reaches Widow's town, Widow talks with him,tells that Titans minions are nothing like in this world,and he will not be enough to beat him. She realizes Shadow wont stop,Fights with shadow after her all bodyguards are defeated Fights with Shadow to stop him.In a final attempt to stop Shadow, She tells that Titan already controls Shadow, Everything shadow does is Titans wishes, But Shadow, doesn't care, because it was his mistake that May pulled throught to gates because if shadow Wouldn't open the gates this never would happen Shadow knowing this, goes to fight shogun. Now, there is only 1 enemy to Gates, to save May.Shadow challenges Shogun to fight, Shogun, wants to revenge as Shadow defeated him 2 times before, he tells until Titan finds away through the gates this is his realm and he won't allow Shadow to take his empire,he will stop Shadow.But Shadow simply defeats Shogun's army and Shogun himself one by one and defeated again, Shogun doesn't understand Why Shadow tries that much,Tells to Shadow enjoy his little time before Titan completely destroys him. Now Seals are Broken and Gates of Shadows are open again,Shadow must save May, Sly asks him what will he do now, and Sensei tells that he is ready, have enough experience and skill, he must go now or never and Shadow decides to go through the gates. 'Act VII: Revelation' Shadow goes throught to gates, and approached by a mysterious figure (Shroud) that tells to Shadow to put weapons down, But Shadow challenges him to a fight, while Shadow loses an alien: Kali, comes and attacks Shroud, Shroud becomes unconscious While Kali and Shadow escapes,Kali takes Shadow to Hideout, but Cypher asks that why Kali take him here as they are hiding from Titan. Kali tells Shadow survived the Gates, and Shroud was come to take him, Cypher impressed if Titan sends his strongest fighter, Shadow must be important for Titan, which makes him important for them too. Kali gives Shadow a tour of the world, explaining that the creatures were here because Titan claimed all of their people, and added them to his powerful, vast collection. Kali explains that Shadow needs to earn their respects, with combat, After shadow defeats all of the fighters, Cypher personally challenges Shadow to a friendly fight to test Shadow's prowess, Cypher proves to be an adept fighter, but Shadow eventually defeats him.He says that before Titan made his mark, the land was inhabited by a race of super powerful ancient creatures. When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land. However, he could not change the will of the ancient creatures, for him it was too powerful. Instead, Titan ordered their extermination. Kali and Cypher tell Shadow the truth about Shroud who was the tournament champion and went to challenge Titan but ended as becoming a slave of Titan. Titan was almost completely successful. Only one ancient escaped, and it fled. Cypher built a machine several years ago to track down the ancient for its power. The machine was called Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot. Cronos found the ancient creature, but the creature, having advanced powers, changed the will of Cronos. It planted the idea of to "clean world of all vices". Cronos then became "insane", as stated by Kali. The characters then decide to track down Cronos, as he is the best hope of finding the ancient one. They find Cronos at the factory where Factory Survival takes place, but Cronos is guarded by a band of five Looters. Cronos speaks, instantly showing his changed will and high regard of the ancients. Shadow defeats the Looters and Cronos, and Cronos is disabled. The characters locate the ancient creature in the Stone Grove by checking Crono's memory chip. The characters begin a search for the ancient one, but suddenly Shroud appears. Kali says that the ancient one's location is a trap. Shroud threatens Shadow and mentions their earlier fight, claiming they have "unfinished business to attend to". Then shrouad reveals himself to be Ancient,was disguised as Shroud. Kali introduces Shadow as The Champion who came to defeat Titan, but he Ancient does not believe that Shadow is capable of defeating Titan, and recalls that he had met all of those aiming to defeat Titan before Shadow, and that they were confident and strong; however, a time later, the Ancient One saw them once again, as Titan's mindless soldiers, made to destroy their own homelands. Ancient, summons the ghosts of the warriors who fell to Titans Sword, and tells Shadow to defeat them to see Shadow's capabilities, Shadow defeats all the ghosts, Ancient one understands and admits that Shadow is very powerfull and skilled warrior, but asks them to do not fight Titan and Disguises him as one of Titan's soldiers, Kali asks if Ancient really thinks Shadow will stop, then Ancient's need to stop Shadow is much greater, because Titan should not have warrior like Shadow. Shadow defeats Ancient Ancient tells that Shadow is really strong that even Shroud which Ancient trusted him to defeat titan,couldnt defeat Ancient. Kali suprised that Ancient teach Shroud, Ancient reveals that he was believed Shroud, but Titan made him a slave instead, Kali asks if Ancient will help Shadow, but ancient tells them to go. Cypher asks what happened there and Kali says it was nothing but a 'useless' meeting, but the Ancient One disguised Shadow as Titan's soldier. Cypher says that Shadow won't be allowed near Titan but there are some tournaments going on and the winner will be Titan's soldier: this would bring Shadow closer to Titan. Shadow fights at the Incubator Tournament. The Incubator is the hatching place for Titan's warriors. After Shadow defeats a number of the fighters at the Incubator, Cypher radio messages Shadow and notifies Shadow that Shroud has become insane, after overhearing it by tuning into the radio of Justice, a warrior sent personally by Titan to neutralise Shroud and take Shadow. After winning more of the tournament, Cypher intercepts more messages and reveals that Shroud is becoming more unstable, and that Justice was sent to bring Shadow to Titan. Finally, upon completion of the Tournament, Shroud breaks into the Hideout and takes on the entire force of warriors, all of whom are powerless against him. Cypher alerts Shadow of the crisis, locked in his panic room, trying to come up with a solution. Shroud holds Cypher and the others ransom, and demands that Shadow come and fight him so that he can achieve his goal of killing him (Shadow). Shadow does so and fights Shroud. Shadow is shown to have immensely improved since the first encounter between him and Shroud, and Shadow wins the battle. Shroud then speaks, and says that he is not under Titan's direct control, and that he was acting of free will. He states how he believes that Titan's conquering and ruling saves worlds from destroying themselves. Justice interrupts, and orders that Shroud be placed in the Incubator feeding tub to "serve as nutrition for a new generation of Titan's military". Afterwards, Justice recognizes Shadow as an extraordinary fighter, and commends his "style". Suddenly,justice reveals her secret identity: May! Her eyes are white like demons, and says long time no see dear friend. She says gates are closed, and asks if Shadow wants to take titans place, Then sees kali and tells Shadows that he already have a new "girlfriend" and tells Titan was right, Shadow isn't saving the world he wants "chicks" and "power" Kali responds as she isn't Shadow's "girlfriend" she is Shadow's "Liaison Officer" and Shadow came for May, May asks Kali that what she know about her ? Cypher interrupts, and tells Justice that She doesn't have chance as he activated "Hideout's defense circuit" She realized that They tricked her, then curses.Says titan will come and take off their heads. Cypher states that May lost her mind because of Titan and as long as Titan holds grip of her mind she'll remain like that. Shadow and Kali goes to Citadel with Shadow disguised as Titan's soldier.But they are attacked by Scavengers: Titans prisoners whose Titan made horrible experiments on them, Kali explains Shadow that they are Scavengers, and are supposed to fear Titan's soldier but somehow does'nt fear Shadow, but as Kali doesn't know, they can smell Shadow energy, which they recognize Shadow. Shadow Defeats the Scavengers, Kali reports to Cypher that they have been attacked by Scavengers, and entering the citadel now, But Titan waits them, Suprise to Kali and Shadow, Titan explains his beasts know Shadow energy that they cant hide. Then tells him that There are some others who survived the Gates, which he thinks doubles of Shadow Shadow fights and defeats all bodyguards of Titan, before the fights the bodyguards of Titan mention that they have defeated other demons Titan, never though Shadow can defeat emperor as he thinks Shadow and Emperor is same,but Emperor is more dark, evil.Titan is very impressed and tells that Shadow is incredible and his capability is unimaginable, he wants to see Shadow's limits and summons Justice which suprise to Kali, May reveals he killed them and their blood is in their hands, Kali gets angry and tells her "Skank" But May tells her to restric herself, and challenges Shadow to fight, asks him if he can win as she saw his every fight, but Shadow defeats her and May awakens. Kali tells May to go but May says she can't leave Shadow, But Kali tells Shadow came here to save her and she must go, May goes back to normal world, now the final battle begins. Titan says that after Shadow loses he will let him live enough to see his empire, The final battle begins.Titan makes his moves very slowly due His Suit and Gaint Sword,Titan also underestimates Shadow and holds back, just makes simple attacks, which gives Shadow upper hand. After Shadow wins first round, Titan activates his shield which blocks one coming damage then deactivates itself until charged, Titan uses his extendable arm to catch Shadow, He dodges Titans arm and attacks Titan then he tries to crush Shadow but Shadow dodges again then makes his fast attacks to Titan, heavily damaging his Suit,Titan upgrades his shield to second level shield reloads much more faster, Then he uses his Magic to grap and chocke Shadow, which forces him to drops his weapon but Shadow gathers his strength and takes his weapon back, then dodges Titans heavy attacks and gives finishing blow to Titan's already damaged suit which starts to explode ,Titan loses,Shadow runs away from the explosion, Shadow gets his body back and Goes to home with May and the Eternal's Sphere but a mysterious shadow follows them. Gallery Act:I Prelude Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-03.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-13.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-21.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-30.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-49.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-34-56.png Screenshot_2015-09-14-18-35-41.png 001 (10).png 001 (11).png 001 (12).png 001 (13).png 001 (14).png 001 (16).png 001 (17).png 001 (18).png 001 (19).png 001 (20).png 001 (21).png Act:I Hero Reborn 001 (22).png 001 (23).png 001 (24).png|If player rejects May. 001 (25).png 001 (26).png 001 (27).png 001 (28).png 001 (29).png 001 (30).png 001 (41).png 001 (42).png 001 (43).png 001 (49).png 001 (50).png 001 (51).png 001 (52).png 001 (55).png 001 (56).png 001 (57).png 001 (58).png 001 (59).png 001 (60).png 001 (61).png 001 (62).png 001 (63).png 001 (64).png 001 (66).png 001 (68).png 001 (69).png 001 (74).png 001 (75).png 001 (76).png 001 (77).png 001 (78).png 001 (79).png 001 (80).png 001 (82).png 001 (83).png 001 (84).png 001 (85).png 001 (87).png 001 (89).png 001 (92).png 001 (93).png 001 (94).png 001 (95).png 001 (96).png 001 (99).png 001 (101).png 001 (102).png 001 (103).png 001 (104).png 001 (105).png 001 (106).png Act:II Secret Path 001 (107).png 001 (108).png 001 (109).png 001 (110).png 001 (111).png 001 (149).png 001 (150).png 001 (151).png 001 (152).png 001 (154).png 001 (155).png 001 (112).png 001 (115).png 001 (120).png 001 (121).png 001 (128).png 001 (156).png 001 (158).png 001 (161).png 001 (159).png 001 (162).png 001 (163).png 001 (164).png 001 (166).png|If player rejects Sly 001 (167).png 001 (169).png 001 (170).png 001 (172).png 001 (173).png 001 (174).png 001 (175).png 001 (177).png 001 (178).png 001 (179).png 001 (181).png 001 (183).png 001 (184).png 001 (185).png 001 (186).png 001 (187).png 001 (191).png 001 (192).png 001 (193).png 001 (194).png 001 (196).png 001 (197).png 001 (198).png 001 (199).png 001 (200).png 001 (201).png 001 (202).png Act III: Trail Of Blood 001 (203).png 001 (204).png 001 (205).png 001 (206).png 001 (208).png 001 (209).png 001 (210).png 001 (211).png 001 (212).png 001 (213).png 001 (214).png 001 (215).png 001 (216).png 001 (217).png 001 (218).png 001 (219).png 001 (220).png 001 (221).png 001 (230).png 001 (232).png 001 (233).png 001 (234).png 001 (235).png 001 (236).png 001 (237).png 001 (238).png 001 (239).png 001 (240).png 001 (241).png 001 (243).png 001 (244).png 001 (245).png 001 (247).png 001 (248).png 001 (249).png 001 (250).png 001 (251).png 001 (253).png 001 (254).png 001 (255).png 001 (256).png 001 (258).png 001 (259).png 001 (260).png 001 (261).png 001 (262).png 001 (263).png Act IV: Pirate Throne 001 (264).png 001 (265).png 001 (266).png 001 (267).png 001 (268).png 001 (269).png 001 (271).png 001 (272).png 001 (273).png 001 (275).png 001 (276).png 001 (277).png 001 (278).png 001 (279).png 001 (282).png 001 (283).png 001 (284).png 001 (285).png 001 (286).png 001 (287).png 001 (289).png 001 (290).png 001 (291).png 001 (292).png 001 (293).png 001 (294).png 001 (295).png 001 (297).png 001 (298).png 001 (305).png 001 (307).png 001 (308).png 001 (309).png 001 (310).png 001 (311).png 001 (312).png 001 (313).png 001 (314).png 001 (316).png 001 (317).png 001 (318).png 001 (320).png 001 (321).png 001 (323).png 001 (324).png 001 (325).png 001 (326).png 001 (333).png 001 (334).png 001 (335).png 001 (336).png 001 (337).png Act V: Greatest Temptition 001 (339).png 001 (340).png 001 (341).png 001 (342).png 001 (343).png 001 (344).png 001 (346).png 001 (347).png 001 (348).png 001 (349).png 001 (350).png 001 (351).png 001 (352).png 001 (353).png 001 (354).png 001 (355).png 001 (356).png 001 (357).png 001 (359).png 001 (364).png 001 (366).png 001 (368).png 001 (369).png 001 (370).png 001 (371).png 001 (372).png 001 (373).png 001 (374).png 001 (375).png 001 (376).png 001 (378).png 001 (379).png 001 (380).png 001 (381).png 001 (382).png 001 (383).png 001 (384).png 001 (385).png 001 (386).png 001 (387).png 001 (389).png 001 (390).png 001 (391).png 001 (392).png 001 (393).png 001 (394).png 001 (395).png 001 (397).png 001 (398).png 001 (399).png 001 (405).png 001 (401).png 001 (407).png 001 (408).png 001 (409).png 001 (410).png 001 (411).png 001 (412).png Act VI: Iron Reign 001 (413).png 001 (414).png 001 (415).png 001 (416).png 001 (417).png 001 (418).png 001 (420).png 001 (421).png 001 (422).png 001 (423).png 001 (424).png 001 (426).png 001 (428).png 001 (429).png 001 (430).png 001 (431).png 001 (432).png 001 (433).png 001 (434).png 001 (435).png 001 (436).png 001 (437).png 001 (441).png 001 (442).png 001 (450).png 001 (452).png 001 (453).png 001 (454).png 001 (455).png 001 (456).png 001 (457).png 001 (458).png 001 (459).png 001 (461).png 001 (462).png 001 (463).png 001 (464).png 001 (465).png 001 (466).png 001 (468).png 001 (469).png 001 (470).png 001 (472).png 001 (474).png 001 (476).png 001 (478).png 001 (480).png 001 (482).png 001 (483).png 001 (485).png 001 (487).png 001 (486).png 001 (489).png 001 (490).png 001 (491).png 001 (493).png 001 (495).png 001 (497).png 001 (498).png Gates.png 001 (501).png 001 (502).png 001 (504).png 001 (505).png 001 (507).png 001 (509).png 001 (511).png 001 (513).png 001 (515).png 001 (517).png 001 (518).png 001 (519).png 001 (520).png 001 (521).png 001 (522).png 001 (523).png 001 (524).png 001 (528).png 001 (529).png 001 (530).png 001 (531).png 001 (532).png Interlude 001 (533).png 001 (534).png 001 (535).png 001 (537).png 001 (538).png 001 (539).png 001 (540).png 001 (541).png 001 (542).png 001 (543).png 001 (544).png 001 (545).png 001 (547).png 001 (548).png 001 (549).png 001 (550).png 001 (551).png 001 (552).png 001 (553).png 001 (555).png 001 (556).png 001 (558).png 001 (559).png 001 (560).png 001 (561).png 001 (562).png 001 (563).png 001 (564).png 001 (567).png 001 (569).png 001 (570).png 001 (571).png 001 (572).png 001 (573).png 001 (574).png 001 (575).png 001 (577).png 001 (578).png 001 (579).png 001 (580).png 001 (588).png 001 (589).png 001 (591).png 001 (593).png 001 (594).png 001 (595).png 001 (596).png 001 (597).png 001 (598).png 001 (599).png 001 (601).png 001 (602).png 001 (604).png 001 (605).png 001 (606).png 001 (607).png 001 (608).png 001 (609).png 001 (610).png 001 (612).png 001 (614).png 001 (615).png 001 (616).png 001 (618).png 001 (619).png 001 (620).png 001 (621).png Act VII Revelation Part I 001 (622).png 001 (623).png 001 (624).png 001 (626).png 001 (627).png 001 (628).png 001 (629).png 001 (630).png 001 (632).png 001 (633).png 001 (634).png 001 (636).png 001 (638).png 001 (640).png 001 (641).png 001 (642).png 001 (643).png 001 (644).png 001 (645).png 001 (646).png 001 (648).png 001 (649).png 001 (650).png 001 (661).png 001 (652).png 001 (654).png 001 (655).png 001 (656).png 001 (657).png 001 (659).png 001 (663).png 001 (664).png 001 (665).png 001 (666).png 001 (667).png 001 (668).png 001 (669).png 001 (671).png 001 (672).png 001 (675).png 001 (676).png Part II 001 (677).png 001 (678).png 001 (679).png 001 (680).png 001 (681).png 001 (682).png 001 (683).png 001 (685).png 001 (686).png 001 (688).png 001 (689).png 001 (690).png 001 (691).png 001 (692).png 001 (694).png 001 (695).png 001 (696).png 001 (697).png 001 (698).png 001 (699).png 001 (700).png 001 (701).png 001 (702).png 001 (703).png 001 (704).png 001 (706).png 001 (708).png 001 (709).png 001 (710).png 001 (711).png 001 (712).png 001 (713).png 001 (714).png 001 (715).png 001 (716).png 001 (717).png 001 (718).png 001 (719).png 001 (720).png 001 (721).png 001 (723).png 001 (727).png 001 (728).png 001 (730).png 001 (731).png 001 (732).png Part III 001 (733).png 001 (734).png 001 (735).png 001 (736).png 001 (737).png 001 (738).png 001 (739).png 001 (740).png 001 (741).png 001 (745).png 001 (746).png 001 (747).png 001 (748).png 001 (749).png 001 (780).png 001 (799).png 001 (750).png 001 (751).png 001 (752).png 001 (753).png 001 (755).png 001 (756).png 001 (757).png 001 (758).png 001 (759).png 001 (760).png 001 (761).png 001 (762).png 001 (764).png 001 (766).png 001 (768).png 001 (769).png 001 (770).png 001 (778).png 001 (772).png 001 (779).png 001 (781).png 001 (775).png 001 (776).png 001 (807).png 001 (773).png 001 (774).png 001 (782).png 001 (783).png 001 (784).png 001 (785).png 001 (786).png 001 (788).png 001 (792).png 001 (793).png 001 (794).png 001 (795).png 001 (796).png 001 (797).png 001 (798).png 001 (809).png 001 (810).png 001 (811).png 001 (812).png 001 (813).png 001 (815).png 001 (817).png 001 (818).png 001 (819).png 001 (821).png 001 (823).png 001 (824).png 001 (827).png 001 (826).png 001 (829).png 001 (830).png 001 (831).png 001 (832).png 001 (833).png 001 (835).png 001 (836).png 001 (837).png 001 (838).png 001 (839).png 001 (840).png 001 (841).png 001 (842).png 001 (843).png 001 (844).png 001 (845).png 001 (846).png 001 (848).png 001 (849).png 001 (850).png 001 (851).png Screenshot 2015-09-05-23-40-24.png 001 (857).png 001 (859).png 900 (5).png 001 (860).png 900 (4).png 001 (861).png 001 (862).png 001 (863).png 001 (864).png 001 (865).png 900 (1).png 001 (866).png 900 (3).png 001 (867).png 001 (868).png 001 (869).png Category:Shadow Fight 2